Loose Ends
by reilert79
Summary: Christine has a secret admirer that sends her on an adventure down memory lane. The only question is, will she find love or heartbreak at the end?


Cagney and Lacey Fan Fiction

"Loose Ends"

Christine Cagney hurried and got dressed for the day in her Manhattan apartment. She knew there wasn't really a rush, she could technically set her own hours. But she loved her work so much, she couldn't wait to get there. She and Mary Beth had been working on a case for the past several days, and they were so close to blowing it wide open. She could just feel it.

She finished getting her makeup on as her cell phone rang. It was her niece Bridgit. Bridgit was an aspiring actress, who had come to New York to be a star. It hadn't happened for her yet, but she was optimistic. She was a free spirit, much like her aunt. She was even living in her aunt's old loft apartment.

Christine put the phone on speaker while she finished doing her mascara.

"Hey Bridgit! How are you?"

"Aunt Chris- I am great! I got a role in a play, and wanted to let you know. It's tomorrow night, one night only. It's off-Broadway. Can you come?"

"Wouldn't miss it, you know that! Text me the address!"

"Sounds great, Aunt Chris! Love you, gotta go!". Bridgit hangs up. Bridgit and Chris have always been close, and in some ways, Bridgit is like a daughter to Christine. She comes to her when she can't tell her dad, and she comes to her when she doesn't want to tell her dad. Sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't. But with Charlie gone, it's nice for Christine to have some family in town. She had a really hard time after her divorce from James. She was really missing Charlie then.

She finishes up her makeup and grabs her purse. She grabs her water bottle- she is on a health kick these days, and heads out the door.

The doorman says "Have a nice day, Ms. Cagney" as she turns to head towards the parking garage across the street. She settles in to her Ford Explorer and begins to drive to 1 Police Plaza. She is listening to the news when she gets there. She parks, and heads on in to her office.

She almost didn't see them. She is somewhat startled by the vase of red roses on her desk. She finds the card, as she puts her stuff down and opens it.

"Hope to see you soon- hope these put a smile on your face". No signature.

Chris is confused and tries to figure out who it could be, by process of elimination. One such possibility is that they were actually supposed to go to Mary Beth. Harvey has been out of town supervising a construction deal for a few weeks. He would totally send her flowers. She picks them up and puts them on Mary Beth's desk.

Mary Beth had a desk around the corner from Christine's office. However, they spend so much time together in Christine's office that it just made sense to split the office with her. So she and Christine moved her desk in there one night, and it has worked out splendidly ever since.

She placed the flowers on Mary Beth's desk, just as Mary Beth walked in to the room. "What's this?"

"Flowers- they were put on my desk by mistake, I just know they are meant for you". Christine hands her the card.

"Must be from Harvey".

"Chris, these flowers are for you. Harvey wouldn't send me flowers, as he knows the way to my heart is with his spaghetti sauce". She places the flowers back on Christine's desk.

Christine is racking her brain trying to figure out who could or would have sent these flowers. In her heyday, she dated a lot of guys, but since her divorce, she hasn't really dated. She knew it wouldn't be from her brother Brian- they only spoke every few months, and he only sent flowers on her birthday. She briefly thought it might be from her friend Tony, who used to live across the hall from her when she had her loft, but his style was more of a drop in and take you to lunch, not send flowers. She and Dory McKenna were professionally courteous, but they hadn't had a personal conversation since they broke up while she was still at the 14th. Her life had changed a lot since she got her divorce. This was definitely going to be a mystery….

***Later that morning***

Cagney is at her desk going over phone records. She and Lacey are working on a missing person's case that had turned to murder. Their victim, Kinley Adams, was a young, energetic brunette fresh out of college. She and her brother, Thomas, had been placed in foster care when they were 8 and 5 due to their mom's repeated drug use. Their father was in prison for life with no parole- for killing their youngest sister. With no other family around, the siblings were placed in foster care, and they were lucky enough to find a family who wanted to adopt them together. When Kinley and Thomas were 19 and 16, their adoptive parents were killed in a car crash, leaving them on their own once again. Kinley became Thomas' legal guardian and they stayed in the house, with both of them working to support themselves.

Everything was fine until 2 weeks ago when she hadn't reported to work, and her brother reported her missing. 4 days later, her body was found in an alley behind a dumpster. She had been strangled and beaten. Cagney and Lacey were investigating the case, and just couldn't figure out a viable lead to investigate. Cagney had subpoenaed the phone records and they had finally arrived. Lacey had been interviewing all of Kinley's co-workers and friends, and classmates. Everyone only had nice, kind things to say about her, which was refreshing to hear, but didn't give them much to go on.

Lacey was typing up the statements she received from Kinley's coworkers, and classmates.

Cagney has a website pulled up on her computer that allows her to put in a phone number, and the website will tell her who the phone number belongs to. If only they had this technology when she and Mary Beth were at the 14th!

She is putting the numbers in, and making a list of the names that go with each number, when Victor Isbecki walks in.

"Knock knock. Cagney, you busy?"

"Victor, what a surprise. How can I help you?" Christine looks at him with a slight smile on her face.

"Hello Victor! You are looking well!". Mary Beth and Victor always got along better than Christine and Victor. That was mainly due to Mary Beth not taking any of Victor's crap, like the kind he used to dish out to Cagney. It was very obvious though, that even though they pretended to be bothered by each other, deep down, Victor and Chris respected each other as friends. Victor walks around and sits on the edge of Chris' desk- a habit of his she hated in the 14th, and still hates.

"I was hoping you would have an opening on your squad for an old detective like me who is missing the action?" Victor looked somewhat pensive as he said it.

"Sorry Victor, the inn is full. Why don't you call Petrie? Or Flaverty?"

"Because, Lieutenant, I want to work with the best, and in my opinion, that is you. Plus Petrie is about to go major cases and Flaverty is at 4, the slowest precinct in the city".

"Well Victor, I don't know what to tell you. Other than what you already know. You are amazing at gang related cases, and you are so close to retirement, why not just stick it out and end your career where you are right now?"

"I just wanted to work for you and with you, one last time. But alas, it wasn't meant to be. Come to dinner with Ginger and me soon?"

"Sure. Let's do that". Victor leans down and gives her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. He goes and gives Mary Beth one too, and then heads toward the door. He turns back, and says "Cagney- I sure have missed your smile", and then he leaves.

Mary Beth gives Christine a knowing look and glances towards the roses.

"Oh yeah right, Mary Beth- he would never". As they silently went back to work, Christine was praying that it wasn't Victor who had sent the roses. That letdown would be completely too easy.

***Christine is working through lunch in her office. She ordered in a salad from an upscale salad restaurant. She is currently on day 24 of 90- 90 salads in 90 days. Today's salad is spinach, kale, tomatoes, mushrooms, and artichoke hearts with fresh mozzarella and blue cheese dressing. Christine is also guzzling water and since she has started this health kick, she has lost 24 pounds. She also found that she only needs one cup of coffee, two max, in the morning and doesn't need that afternoon pick me up she used to get from coffee and a candy bar as long as she has ice water to drink.

A delivery man brings a package for her. She signs for it, and then opens it as the delivery man leaves. She opens the package, just as Mary Beth comes back in.

"Another gift from your secret admirer?" muses Lacey as she walks towards her desk.

"I guess so" says Cagney as she pulls a box of imported chocolates out of the package. A card is taped to the top. She opens the card. It says "Remember…" and is signed with a heart.

"Whomever this is, they obviously aren't part of my daily life now, otherwise they would have known that I don't eat chocolate anymore and I am trying to be more healthy".

"Well that only deepens the mystery, Lieutenant. Any thoughts on who the suitor is?"

"Not any that make sense. I think I am going to call the florist and see if they can give me a lead". Cagney pulled out her purse to retrieve the card from the flowers.

"Uptown Florist. My dad used to use them all the time". Cagney smiled at the memory of her dad, and dialed the number.

"Yes, hello. I am wondering if you can help me. I received some flowers this morning but the card wasn't signed. Can you please tell me who sent flowers to Christine Cagney?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but the sender asked to remain anonymous. The sender did specify to us that you would probably inquire about their identity and asked us to tell you that all will be revealed to you soon".

"Ok thank you". Christine hung up the phone feeling defeated, but also intrigued.

***Later that night, at the Lacey's***

Alice was doing her homework and Mary Beth was cooking dinner. She had made some lasagna for them to have and also one to be frozen. Harvey is sitting in the kitchen with her, sampling the chocolates that Chris gave Mary Beth.

"These are good, babe. I can't believe Chris gave them away".

"She's trying to eat healthier and treat herself right. I think it was a good decision for her to not keep those, she doesn't need the temptation. You know, it's the same thing with the alcohol. When she gave up drinking, she replaced it with sugar. Now she's trying to quit sugar, but they don't have meetings for that".

"Chris is very determined when she puts her mind to something. Just like drinking. Granted she had to hit rock bottom to do it, but she made it through. She will make it through this as well". Harvey had always been a good judge of character.

They enjoyed a nice dinner, and Mary Beth silently hoped that whomever was sending these flowers to Christine and all these gifts didn't break her heart in the end.

***The next day, Mary Beth and Christine's office***

Chris got to work early, determined to make progress in the case. She was going through phone records again, when Mary Beth walked in.

"Morning, Chris".

"Morning, Mary Beth". Mary Beth grabbed some coffee and sat down across from Chris' desk.

"I have a theory Mary Beth. Instead of looking to see who did call our victim, why don't we look to see who didn't? "

"Worth a shot". They made a timeline of who called her and when.

A pattern soon began to emerge.

"Her brother sure was concerned enough to report her missing, but he didn't try to call her in the 2 weeks before she was found? That doesn't seem right".

"I agree. Maybe we should bring him in for more questioning".

She put a call in for uniforms to go pick up Kinley's brother. She gave the go ahead for her detectives to interview him, and specifically asked them to focus on why he hadn't tried to contact her in the those last 2 weeks.

It took 30 minutes for him to crack. He had asked her for money, she had told him no. They argued, mostly about his drug habit, and he pushed her. She hit her head and fell to the ground, and he panicked. He didn't take her to the hospital because he was afraid that she would kick him out and he would be homeless. So he strangled her and then went and placed her body in the alley, trying to make it look like a random assault.

He was carted off to jail, and Christine sent the file to Feldberg.

***Christine's apartment***

She got home from work, and found that the doorman had accepted more flowers for her. Again, no signature on the card. This time, the bouquet was Bells of Ireland, Gladiolus, pink and purple, and blue tulips. It was breathtaking. And heavy. Very heavy. The card said "Forever….."

She tipped the doorman $10 bucks to take them to her apartment while she checked the mail. Nothing out of the ordinary.

He was standing outside her apartment when she got there, and he was kind enough to bring them in for her.

After he left, she looked at them a minute, and then went and changed into her comfy clothes.

She heard her phone going off. It was a text.

"If you want to know who your secret admirer is, text "yes" to 488-64".

She called Mary Beth.

"Should I do it? This seems really strange.

"What do you have to lose, Chris? You live in a building with a doorman, so you can meet whomever this is in the lobby. And you are a smart woman, you can meet them in a public place if you choose. Just be careful. But isn't finding out who it is and not liking the result better than not knowing?

Chris agreed with her.

"I will keep you updated".

She texted "yes" to the number, and then made herself some soup.

About 10 minutes later, she received another text that said "meet me on the roof of the Empire State building in 1 hour. Tell the security guard that you are Christine Cagney and he will let you skip the line. I can't wait to see you".

"Who is this? Who am I meeting?"

"All will be revealed in due time, promise. Not a trick".

She ran and got ready, which was really hard, considering she had no idea who she was meeting or anything.

She settled on her favorite black gaucho pants, and shimmery silver top with sheer sleeves. She fixed her hair, put on some red lipstick and the perfume she saved for special occasions. She grabbed the diamond bracelet Charlie had given her, and said aloud "Watch over me Dad- hope I am making the right choice".

She left and ran to catch a cab to the Empire State building.

***the Empire State building, 45 minutes later***

Her hands were shaking. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest.

She was hopeful, but nervous. She got out of the cab, and paid the guy.

She found the security guard, and told him she was Christine Cagney. He handed her an envelope and a red rose.

She opened the envelope, and it said "Go to the gift shop and get your present from the cashier".

She went into the gift shop, and went straight to the cashier. The cashier handed her a bag.

Inside was a camera and a note. "We will make up for lost time with this. Now, go to the elevator and go to the top. The security guard will let you skip the line".

Christine followed the instructions, and made it to the top.

She walked out and started looking for anyone she knew. She had been there for about 10 minutes, and couldn't figure it out. She recognized nobody that was up there.

"Hello Chris".

She turned around to see David Keeler standing in front of you.

"Hi David. I can't talk right now, I am meeting someone in a few minutes". She looked past him.

"No, you are meeting someone now. It's me, Chris. You are meeting me".

"You? You sent the flowers, and the candy, and organized all this?"

He nodded.

"I wanted to know if you would see me, and I wanted our first meeting in years to be memorable. The worst you could say was no, but I had to take the chance. This was the most romantic and memorable thing I could think of".

"Well you did a good job…. And for the record, I would definitely say yes to meeting you".

"Can I see that camera?". She took it out of the bag and handed it to him.

"May I?" she nodded, and he put his arm around her. They took a selfie with the camera, and then he handed it back to her.

"Can we go somewhere and talk? Someplace quiet? I have something I would like to say to you".

"Sure. I live just a few blocks from here, we can go to my place if that's ok".

"After you, Lieutenant".

***Chris' apartment***

The cab ride over was short and nerve wracking. Chris felt like a school girl on her first date again. She had to keep reminding herself that this was a man who had seen her at her worst on plenty of occasions, and still wanted to be around her. She tried to relax.

They got to her apartment building, and went inside. He followed her to the elevator, and they rode it to the top- 34th floor. She loved living way up high. It was peaceful, calming.

She opened the door and he followed her in.

"Would you like some tea, or coffee or anything?"

"Tea sounds great. Can I help you make it?"

"No thanks, I am just going to boil some water and the kettle will tell us when it's ready.

She filled the tea kettle and set it on the stove, and turned it on. Then she turned to David.

"Shall we sit?" He nodded.

She kicked her heels off behind a chair, and went and sat on the couch. He sat next to her.

"How did you find me again, David?"

"Well, after we broke up, I threw myself into my work. You are not an easy girl to get over. I took a job about 3 months after we broke up with a firm in Miami. I lived there for about 6 months, and then moved to Texas to do a federal case for the cattle industry. After that case was finished, I took another job in California. It was around this time, that I met Katie. She and I became seriously involved, and then we got married. I thought I was finally over you for good. We moved down south, to LA, and we started trying to have a family. For 2 years, we tried. We tried everything and none of it worked. She resented me for it, even though the doctor said we were both healthy and neither of us caused it. We separated and then she filed for divorce 4 months later. I threw myself into my work again, and then I took a job representing a company in LA. I was in this guy's office, and I am waiting for him to come back from a meeting. I am looking at the pictures on his bookshelves, and I see you in what appears to be a wedding photo. I knew he was your brother, but I had never let on that I knew you, and seeing that photo told me that I shouldn't. So, I threw myself into my work again, and when that case was finished, I transferred back to New York to join the firm I am with now. I moved back here about 18 months ago. It wasn't until 3 weeks ago, when you gave that press conference on the steps of One Police Plaza that I noticed you weren't wearing your wedding ring. So I googled you, found the divorce listing, and started trying to figure out if and how, I should approach you.

Last week, I was walking through Central Park, and I decided that I have lived without you long enough. So I decided to give it a shot. I remembered that you and your dad liked Uptown florist, and I remembered that you used to love Belgian chocolates, and I figured if we met again on the top of the Empire State building, it would be harder for you to run away from me".

"I am stunned that you would go through all of that for me, David. I am glad you found me again, but do you really think we can survive this time? We don't exactly have the best track record."

"I do, Chris, I really do. How did Jimmy convince you to marry him?"

"He and I met at an AA meeting. It was casual at first, but then we got more and more serious, and he was staying over a lot. He had his townhouse remodeled and basically moved in with me. When he asked me, I said yes, but then I had second thoughts. We agreed that nothing would really change, but that wasn't possible. I loved being married, I really did. It was very freeing knowing that we weren't ever going to have date again, and we could just enjoy each other. So we got married, and then 2 years later, it all fell apart".

"I am sorry he hurt you, Chris. You are right that we don't have the greatest track record. I was selfish and never put you first, and that was wrong. I promise Chris, if you give me another chance, I will never hurt you again".

He leaned down and kissed her so gently, it took her breath away.

"I am willing to give you a shot, if you are willing to give me one. It's been a long time since I have let my guard down, so just be patient with me?"

He nodded. "Anything for you, babe".

She made their tea, and they spent the rest of the night cuddling and getting to know each other again. She showed him around her apartment- she had a modest, 2 bedroom, 2 bath apartment with a nice sized kitchen and den, and a full laundry room and big terrace. The previous owners had bought 2 apartment and remodeled them into 1 big apartment. Her bathroom was gorgeous too- a huge walk-through shower and a Jacuzzi tub, with a double vanity and water closet. She also enjoyed having two closets, although she only stored linens and sheets in the other one, along with luggage.

She sent Mary Beth a text that said "David".

Mary Beth squealed in delight as soon as she got it and sent her back a text filled hearts and 'yay's' and told her she was happy for her. Mary Beth had always had a soft spot for David, and always thought they were perfect for each other, and together.

Cagney looked at her calendar. "What do you have planned for tomorrow night?"

"Nothing, except spending time with you. Why?"

"My niece, Bridgit is in a play and I promised her I would come. Wanna join me? We will probably grab dinner afterwards."

"I wouldn't miss it, Chris".

He kissed her again, long and hard that time, and made her completely weak in the knees. Chris was so glad that they had reconnected, and she hoped that this time, it was forever.

***Bridgit's play, the next night***

David came to Chris' apartment at 3 p.m. the next day. He wanted to spend time with her before they went to the play.

They lounged on the terrace together, and snuggled under a blanket and then they went to get ready. He got ready in the guest room so he wouldn't make Chris uncomfortable. She emerged from the bedroom to find him in a very nice suit.

:"You clean up nice, Mr. Keeler".

"So do you, babe" He leaned down and kissed her. She had chosen a pair of black pants, and a sparkly black top. She went with black flats instead of heels, and had on her mothers' diamond earrings and the diamond cross bracelet from Charlie. She had also put on the perfume that she had worn last night, because David had told her it was mesmerizing.

"Thanks for going with me tonight! I can't wait to see Bridgit". They had a good relationship and tried to see each other a few times a month, if not more.

"Let's go, Chris. Your chariot awaits". He locked the door for her, and they took the elevator down to the lobby, and he hailed them a cab. He helped her in and she gave the cabby the address.

She picked up their tickets at will call, and they walked in. She went backstage to tell Bridgit good luck, while he got them drinks.

A few minutes later, the play started.

Bridgit played a tough as nails cop, who fell in love with the guy she was supposed to arrest. She ran off with him, and when they were eventually captured, he found out that she had never left her cop roots behind. It was a setup, always had been. The surprise was, that she realized she liked not always being the tough as nails cop, and that she really wanted to share her life with someone. She was the one who was really changed by the whole experience.

Bridgit played the part 100%, and received a standing ovation after it was over. She was a very mesmerizing actress.

Chris and David went backstage to meet her and take her to dinner. They found her right outside her dressing room.

"Bridgit you were wonderful! And you played the role of a cop very very well! Guess you are my niece for sure!"

"Very well, Bridgit!"

Christine introduced Bridgit and David, and they shook hands.

"Aunt Chris, would you like to see the surprise I have for you?"

Chris nodded.

Bridgit opened her dressing room door, and there stood Brian and Amy!

"Brian, hi! It's so great to see you!" She hugged her brother.

"Great to see you too Chris!. David Keeler, what are you doing here?"

"He's with me, Brian". She smiled at him.

"He's a good man, Chris. You are very lucky!"

"Don't' I know it?". She hugged David then, so happy that her brother was excited for them.

"Let's go to dinner, I am starved! "

"Chris, I want to take all of you to dinner-my treat".

"Thank you Brian, that would be lovely."

They left and went to dinner at eighty3. The food was amazing, as always.

She invited Brian and Amy back to her apartment after dinner, but they declined.

"We are flying back to California in the morning, Chris. Raincheck?"

She nodded. "Give Lisa a hug for me, please. And the next time you are in town, please know that you can always stay with me".

"Thanks Chris, we appreciate it". They all hugged and said their goodbyes, and got into separate cabs.

David and Chris rode back to her apartment, and as they close, she turned to him.

"Wanna come up?"

"That depends, can we have pancakes for breakfast?"

She nodded.

As they walked into her building, hand in hand, she realized she was at peace. All the loose ends in her life had been tied up, and she was extremely grateful. Life was good.


End file.
